Netherworldian Jealousy
by Blo0dluSt20
Summary: Demons can feel jealous too, apparently... Even the Netherworld Dean. Short oneshot fanfiction. MaoBeryl. Rated T to be safe. R&R please.


_Hi guys~ So... I'm finally posting a story~! XD_

_It's been, what? A year? Anyways, I have a PS3 now, so I've played Disgaea 3 and 4 already, unlike during that time when I wrote "Apology"._

_Thanks for choosing this fanfic~ Hope you like it!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea 3. Unfortunately..._**

* * *

"Good morning, Mao!"

The Netherworld Academy's Dean grumbled as he opened his eyes lazily. He struggled to get up and looked at the petite demon beside him irritatedly. "I thought delinquents don't just barge in other people's rooms!" he spat, looking for his glasses. "Oh, but I didn't barge in. Mr. Geoffrey let me in, and I knocked on your door before entering! And don't you forget: you gave me a spare key to your room!"

"What?! Why the hell did I give you a key?!"

"That's because I'm your rival, friend, and girlfriend. Plus, you trust me," she replied, smiling triumphantly.

"Krr... That still doesn't give you the right to just go inside of my room to wake me up so early!"

"Come on, Mao! We have to wake up early to be able to do lots of good deeds."

Beryl's eyes shone as she said those words. She tugged the genius's arm, trying to make him get up. Mao only took away his arm harshly and glared at her. "Who the hell said I'd go with you?", he asked coldly. The girl was unfazed.

"Kyoko and Asuka are doing separate charity work! I'd like it if you accompany me, Mao," she reasoned. He ignored her and took off his glasses once again, preparing to go back to sleep. Beryl gave up and hmph-ed.

"Fine, have it your way, Mao," the girl mumbled, and walked out of the room, leaving Mao to sleep peacefully.

* * *

"Who the heck is that?"

Mao hid behind the plants, eyeing the bespectacled pink-haired teacher. She was happily talking with a boy who appears to be a ranger. The dean could see how happy his girlfriend was as she talked to that stranger, who in turn was blushing and talking to her with the same level of energy.

Mao felt his chest tighten and a heavy feeling in his stomach suddenly became present. He grew angrier and angrier as he watched the scene, not taking his eyes off of the ranger.

_'Huh...? For some reason, I feel a certain hate towards that guy...'_

Soon, the boy waved at Beryl and left her. She waved back and, when she turned around, saw Mao. "Huh? Hey, Mao. Whatcha doing hiding behind that plant?" she asked, obviously surprised. The boy then got out of his hiding place. "Nothing," he denied. She looked at him suspiciously. "Jeez, Mao. If something's wrong, you can tell me, you know."

"Nothing's wrong. Delinquents like you should not be so nosy!"

Beryl looked at the tense Mao, raising a brow. She held his hand gently. "Are you angry?" she asked, looking up at him. He ignored her, but he calmed down at her touch. They were silent for a few moments, until Mao finally spoke. "Who was that guy?"

"Who?"

"That guy you were talking to."

The girl tilted her head, confused. "You mean Ryohei? Why are you asking this so suddenly?" she replied innocently. She saw that when she mentioned the name, Mao's grip tightened and Beryl swore he even looked a little sulky. "How come I've never heard of him?"

"I just met him."

"Where?"

"Why are you asking so many questions? Are you interested in him or something, Mao?"

"What?! Are you out of your mind?!"

Beryl giggled at his reaction. Mao turned a little red when he saw her cute laughing face. He hmph-ed and turned away. "So... where did you meet him?"

"Remember yesterday when you got angry at me because I was trying to make you come with me to do charity work? I went alone and when I went to the blood donation center, I met him. He likes doing charity work too!" Beryl cried, her face glowing with excitement. "I found a new aspiring delinquent! And on top of that, he calls me "master"! It seems my name as the legendary delinquent has really spread..."

Mao cringed as he watched the girl talk happily about her new friend. Beryl stopped when she saw Mao's face being shadowed by anger. "Mao... Are you angry at Ryohei?"

"Hmph..."

"Or maybe..."

"...?"

"Are you jealous?"

Mao's face turned red and his eyes grew wide as saucers. "Wh-what?! Me?! The number one honor student who is now the Netherworld Academy's Dean with a 1.8 million E.Q., jealous?! Don't make me laugh!" he exclaimed. Beryl smirked at the obviously-guilty reaction.

"Really? Then, how would you feel if I went to him now and start spending time with him?" she asked devilishly. Mao's expression became a little gloomy then angry then, he turned away.

"D-do whatever you want! I don't care!"

"Hm~ Sounds jealous to me."

"Shut up, Beryl!"

The petite demon laughed and hugged the flustered Mao. "Don't worry, Mao! There's no way I'd leave you, if that's what you're worried about!"

Mao hmph-ed and returned her embrace, his long arms wrapping around her small frame perfectly. Her horns were pressed on his chest, but he didn't mind that much. He felt the heavy feeling in his stomach disappear, and he caught himself smiling a little as he rested his head on hers.

"Whatever, you crazy delinquent..."


End file.
